


Legends and Stories

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Legends, POV Outsider, aka an oc from someone else's fic hears about Glory, and is scared, who wouldn't be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Cypress watched with wide eyes as their mother started to speak."The Dragonets of Destiny, a True Story."Read the tags, it basically tells you the whole thing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Legends and Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalOfTheIceWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOfTheIceWings/gifts).



> You don't need to read [The Balance of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565087/) to understand this, but it's a fascinating story with amazing writing. Check it out!
> 
> Yes, this is way too dramatic and the timeline is off. It's a legend, just roll with it.

Cypress watched with wide eyes as their mother started to speak.

"The Dragonets of Destiny, a True Story. Once upon a time, in the old lands of Pyrrhia, there was a prophecy. The prophecy said that five special dragonets would end a terrible war, and save the world. This was before the two continents knew each other, and not long before the famous scholar Cricket was born.

"There was a MudWing, who was wise and protective. There was a SeaWing, who fought with ferocious strength. There was a NightWing, who knew what was right and wrong. And there was a SandWing, colored gold with the warmth of all the moons and suns. But there was one who didn't fit in. The last was supposed to be a SkyWing, but the sacred egg was lost to the depths of a storm. Instead, a RainWing took her place.

"Her name was Glory, and she was beautiful and distant. She was raised terribly, being told she'd never fit in. But the RainWing proved them wrong. She would save them all from the evil SkyWing queen, and follow the others faithfully into the Kingdom of the Sea.

"When they reached the rainforest, she was kidnapped, as part of a plot against the sacred Dragonets. With the help of her future mate, Deathbringer, she escaped, and returned to her friends. Together the Dragonets of Destiny stopped the war, because of the SandWing's plan. The four dragonets went on to start a school, as Glory became the Queen of the RainWings.

"Many years later, they found that Scarlet was still alive. One of Glory's subjects, Kinkajou, saved the world once more with another group of heroic young dragonets. But that is a story for another day."

Cypress gasped, clapping their talons together.

"Thank you mommy," they whispered, climbing into their nest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my little twig."

Years later, Cypress would read the full version of the Legend. They would find out about RainWing venom, and wonder how Scarlet survived. One day, they would see would see a survivor themselves, and it would change their life forever.

Further Reading:

The Legend of Kinkajou - the real hero who stopped Darkstalker - Moonwatcher of the NightWings

Studies of Scavengers - a collection of studies on the behaviors of our intelligent friends - Winter of the IceWings

Othermind - a study of the Breath of Evil - Cricket of the HiveWings

Safe but Sorry - an autobiography- Turtle of the SeaWings

Fourth Moons - an detailed account of the Dragonents of Destiny's journey - Sunny of the SandWings

Fight without Fighting - when the time comes to fight back - Blue of the SilkWings

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun with this. Hope you guys liked it, and please let me know if there are any errors.


End file.
